Another Day of Training.
Kiyoshi Souzou takes a break, from his duties as the immortal Kosumosukihaku's Saikououja (Supreme King). Kiyoshi enters the World of the Living from his species spirit world the Kyuuten no Souzou or Heavens of Creation. " Its been years since I have been to the World of the Living." Jikan and Kyodaina were skipping supplementary classes as usual and exploring town. "Jikan!!! Hurry up!" Kyodaina cried out as she skipped along the sidewalks of Hama Town Jikan sighed after he finished yawning "I'm coming. You woke me from a nap you know? It takes me a bit longer to get going than it does for you." " I have thirty minutes before they find me and then back to boring King duties" Kiyoshi signs and then see Jikan talking to Kyodaina. " Hello, there how are you doing this nice day in the World of the Living?" The beautiful Kiyoshi said to Jikan. "Hm. What areyou talking about? Aren't we always in the world of the living?" Jikan scratched his head in confusion before walking past Kiyoshi to catch up with Kyodaina. "Are all you earth bound Shinigami this rude?" Kiyoshi then appears right infront of Jikan. "While, I know many things about this world, I haven't been here for the last hundred years why not show me around please?" Jikan turned with afierce look in his eyes. "Sorry weird hippie man. I don't have time for you right now." Coming back around the corner Kyodaina was shouting for Jikan "JIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAANNN!!! Hurry up already! The store will close before we get there at this rate." " Hmm, time well here I will stop it temporary,' Hitotoki Choritsu' (Time Standing Still) this spell will do it." The passage of time has stop over a range of one mile. " I have stopped time temporary over a mile in range, here is what I propose you give me a tour after you finishing shopping or I reverse the spell to keep you two frozen for the next hour?" Jikan struggled to speak as he looked at Kiyoshi "Nope. Can't you just as easily find someone else?" "Umm, I am a Divine spirit being your a Shinigami as such only you or spiritual aware humans can see me in the World of the Living." Kiyoshi starts to walk away. "Fine, I will release the spell over the area." The time flow is brought back to normal. " I will expore on my own you corrupt bastard, you Shinigami are all alike unless you gain something from it you don't like helping others." " Not smart to piss off a Divine Spirit Being and a King." Kiyoshi is walking away. "Oh? I'm a shinigami? Says who? You are quick to jump to the assumption that we are. For a 'king'...you sure have some corruptness of your owm. What kind of King freezes time like that without thinking about the effects it could have on the world around them?" Kyodaina began talking as anger crossed her face " Watch your mouth!" " I am the fourth immortal Kosumosukihaku's Saikououja (Supreme King)" " As such the Soul Society, no not even the Soul King himself have any authority over me." " As King I oversee the universe on a far higher scale than the Soul King." " Plus, if you can see me than you are a Shinigami as no human can have this level of spiritual pressure." " Also, don't question me, I have saved the Earth more times than you can count from numerous kinds of threats and I am over 4000 year ago." "And? Like I care. You're just some pompous old man running off at the mouth boasting about things that no one cares about. What kind of king goes around saying who or what has authority? That just seems kinda sad to me" Kyodaina shrugged as she turned her back to him " The Soul King and myself have authority over different parts." " The soul King has complete authority over the Soul Society and over Shinigami, humans and hollows." " I myself have authority over my on spirit world the Kyuuten no Souzou as we don't like to interfer with the World of the Living." "The soul King and I cannot overstep this fact and we don't." " I like to train against strong opponents who have yet to master their fullest potenial how about I train you two?"